Tranquil Tragedy
by MoonMyst
Summary: A blonde child sat, admiring the lazy streams of light that entered the mansion's graceful window. Everything seemed so peaceful- so beautiful, but it would not last. And so an entire lifetime of peacemaking was to result from one world-altering incident.
1. Part One

** Tranquil Tragedy**

**By : M o o n M y s t**

**Start 10.25.03**

_Mothers weep, children sleep_

_So much violence ends in silence_

_ It's a shame there's no one to blame_

_ For all the pain that life brings_

_ If you will just take me, It might just complete me_

_ And together we can make a stand_

_ -**'Stand', Jewel**_

A young blonde child stood silently, her charming azure eyes ran the length of the room without notice of the people standing inside of it. A lonely smile graced her face, a slight blush coming over her as she looked on in wonder. She loved to watch her father's business affairs from corners and undiscovered hiding places. Such awe was presented on the youngster's features that one would find it hard not to smile amusedly and pat her angelic head. 

But as no one was there to watch the little Relena, and so she went on staring and smiling, her fate already decided in her mind. She wanted to be just like her father – a peacemaker and a person of great wisdom. She knew that most children had fathers who would play with them – but Relena's father was different, he talked to her like a lady and always took the time to enlighten the young girl. He may not have been the most appealing father for an ordinary five year old girl, but he was exactly to Relena's liking. 

"I want to be just like you when I grow up, Father." She whispered unto deaf ears. 

Relena took one last glance at her father's study, which was now thriving with the voices of officials and delegates. She beamed at the noble way in which her father held his head and the soft contentedness that shone out of his own blue eyes. 

The golden-haired girl leaned elatedly against the wall, its hard comfort reminding her of how very small and insignificant she was. She was nothing, really, just a little girl with strong dreams and ideals -- not enough to change the world like she wanted. But she still hoped, even though there really was no point in it. The great tasks of royalty would be passed onto Milliardo. 

"RELENA!" called a distant male voice, loud enough to break her from her reverie. 

It's tone was domineering, and though the young girl often found that being stubborn was easier, she walked out from beneath the staircase she had hidden under. A tired sigh of comfort releasing from her petite body as she walked down the tranquil hall. It was times like these that she most enjoyed life – the calm and serene of peace and happiness. She could do what she pleased, as long as it was within the law and reason, of course. 

Once the child had entered the Grand Hall, she looked up in amazement – what a change it portrayed. The usual dim mansion was now lit with exquisite colours and vibrant loveliness. This reminded her of the days when they could have all their celebrations outside and be as a family – but times had changed, wars had started and hate was brewing steadily in the colonies. There was to be no fine parties these years, but maybe this event would make her parents realize that a young untamed girl such as Relena could not be expected to stay tied down forever. Perhaps then, this year's annual delegation would be prove more interesting than the stuffy engagements of late. 

"Relena, where have you been?" she was bombarded by the questioning youth, not all that older than herself, "Mother's been calling you for so long we thought you'd run off somewhere and gotten hurt. Don't worry us like that again," said the platinum haired young man, whose tone, though strict, was cancelled out by the smile upon his face. "Well, you had better get on, or you'll be late for your fitting session." 

Milliardo Peacecraft was what one might call the overprotective brother. While, the two children rarely got along well, they tolerated each other's presence and sometimes even enjoyed the other's company. But there were times when the authoritative older brother would take control. For, you see, Relena had very little male support in her life. Sure, there was her father, but how much real time did he spend with her? She never held it against him, but it wasn't really enough for an impressionable young lady. That was why her brother often acted the way he did; not that she understood his actions when she was but a child. 

She scurried down the corridor, her sunlit hair flowing behind her in a tangled mass and her lovely pink dress now wrinkled and mussed. Relena didn't take the time to fix her appearance before bursting into her mother's parlor room. 

"Ms. Relena, you had better hurry, now, or your mother will be most upset. Bad enough with all those mad things going around in the colonies – now you have to go and trouble her even more." Said the tawny-haired maid, whose own uniform was perfectly neat. 

The youngest Peacecraft just nodded obediently, her soft curls bouncing softly against her pale skin. Her mother, the adoring lady whose regal presence was usually either a nuisance or a comfort, stood in the middle of the parlor, an irritated expression upon her elegant features. 

"Relena, where were you?" she asked anxiously, "You know you're not supposed to go about wandering on your own – I nearly died of fright. Suppose one of those nasty people had taken you away, or killed you? Do you want to cause me pain?" 

Relena's eyes filled with moisture, but she didn't let the forming tears escape her eyes. "No Momma, I don't want to hurt you – I was just . . . just. . . taking a walk." She lied vaguely. She disliked the constant attention that was given to her, and feared her hiding place beneath the staircase be discovered if she told the truth. 

Her mother sighed - it was quite apparent that her only daughter was not as virtuous as she would seem. "What have I told you about lying Relena Annhelise Peacecraft?" 

"Not to." She mumbled quietly, praying that her favorite spot in the entire manor would not be discovered. 

"Right, now I see you have already succeeded in rumpling your clothes, and it's barely noon. The ladies are coming for tea this afternoon, so you'll have to change. But, right now, let Julia take your measurements – you need a new gown for this year's delegation." She said, her mind already moving over the things she had to do before the parties and other arrangements to be decided on. 

She sighed again – a queen's life was always insanely hectic, but what with the ill news from abroad, everything was muddled and mad. At least her home was spared from the wickedness – at least her daughter was able to live without fear, whether that be good or bad. 

Relena looked up at Julia and smiled. She reached out her arms obediently as the young woman began to measure her limbs. 

"I saw you." Whispered Julia meekly into Relena's ear. 

Relena turned fearfully. _Saw me do what?_ she thought, her mind roaming about for some naughty thing she had done. She wasn't always the most agreeable child, but she did what she was told – _ most_ of the time. If she had done anything past remembrance, then it was probably nothing, but there was always a chance – and trouble always seemed to be breathing down her neck. 

"I saw you watching your father." She said calmly as she continued to wrap the tape measurer around the young girl's slim body. Relena's eyes widened considerably - someone had been watching her. She wasn't quite sure what to think, but she was quite certain something was wrong with this new maid. 

"You really shouldn't be doing that, you know, you might hear something you're not supposed to." 

Relena just eyed her suspiciously, holding her breath as to what would come next. She didn't like the woman's brown eyes – they shone with a certain contempt. "Am I done now?" she asked nervously. 

The maid just nodded, though her eyes never left their steady gaze on the young blonde's face. Relena started to walk away, her legs barely able to carry her from the room – there was something definitely amiss with that woman. 

"Oh, Ms. Relena," she started as the girl turned to face the lady once again, "You had better watch out – some people out there aren't as nice as your kind family." 

An apprehensive looked adorned the child's features as she rushed out of sitting room quite hastily; leaving Julia, whose own face showed dramatic hints of maliciousness. _That girl is just too easy to frighten . . . and she thinks I'm scary . . . just wait Ms. Peacecraft . . . Just wait . . . _

**Summary:** The blonde child sat contentedly, lazy streams of light filling the mansion's dark room. Everything seemed so peaceful- so beautiful. But it would not last- and so an entire lifetime of peacemaking was to result for one life-altering incident. 

**A/N-** phew...this story took forever to finish . . . but now I gonna post it! yea! why did I put the summary at the bottom? Um…well it just didn't look right on the top – so its on the bottom. I'm not quite sure if it actually says when Relena's parents were killed, but this is fiction, so I make it that she was younger when it happened. This is just kind of an introduction – the actual story line comes in to play in the next to chapters (as this is only a three part fic). I hope it wasn't too rushed – just had to try to curb my enthusiasm (lol) story looks promising . . Please review! Thanx a million ^_^ Loves


	2. Part Two

** Tranquil Tragedy **

** By: M o o n M y s t**

_ As I rest against this cold hard wall_

_ Will you pass me by?_

_ Will you criticize me as I sit and cry?_

_ I had fought so hard and thought_

_ That all my battles had been won_

_ Only to find that the war has just begun_

_ - 'Strong Enough', Stacie Orrico_

A young man, his platinum blonde hair streaking behind him, ran into the Grand Hall. He was unaccompanied, but his face showed signs of fear and undeniable alarm. His usual calm manner was thrown away in the urgency of the situation. There was definitely something iniquitous about the way he constantly looked behind him, expecting the worst.

Though the hall had been newly decorated, its foreboding presence was still ominously frightening – especially since it was empty – dead empty. Milliardo looked around frantically, hoping for anyone to come rescue him – save him from the things he had just heard. As a mere nine year old boy, he was strong, but still naïve – vulnerably so. 

He turned sharply at the footsteps that were moving quickly towards him, their precise sounds filling his ears with intensity. The young man's cerulean eyes widened as he thought, _They must have seen me – someone help me! _What was he to do? 

Then the majestic doors of the Grand Hall burst open, a vivid torrent of people spilled into the room – people that seemed happy and rather content – not people who were looking to pursue him. The eldest Peacecraft child spotted his father in the crowd, multitudes of advisers at his side and a complacent smile upon his face. 

Did these people not know that the heir to their kingdom was in mortal peril? Did they not understand that they, too, could be assaulted upon at any moment? From their cheery dispositions and glad tidings that met his unhearing ears with slight condescension, it was obvious that ignorance was the only thing that occupied their substandard minds. 

"Father!" he called into the crowd, his meekly panicked voice clashing with the joyous sounds of a party. 

The regal king stared in surprise, knowing that the voice belonged to his only son, for it was hardly mistakable with its deep tendencies, even though it was recognizable as that of a youngster's. 

"What is it, Milliardo?" 

The boy ran towards the paternal man, hateful words still ringing throughout his head, but knowing that his father would make things all right again. Perhaps it was but a misunderstanding. No, no one could say such things in the Cinq Kingdom and be a friend – no, it was obvious that what he had overheard were plans to overthrow the monarchy. 

"Father, I think you should come with me." He responded quietly, mindful of the many people that were constantly around them. 

"What's wrong?" 

But Milliardo just gave Mr. Peacecraft a cock of his head in the direction of the king's office. The tall man agreed with his own nod, and pressed a hand upon his son's shoulder supportively. Steering Milliardo gently to the study, he eyed his guests warily – it was most certain that the heir to the Cinq Kingdom was troubled about something, and so the people about the Hall stared suspiciously, a murmur moving about the crowd as they passed. 

By the time they had reached the study, the Hall was quiet with questioning, it clear that something was wrong. A flock of advisers followed the king suggestively, their presence seemed a nuisance to the king and his son, though neither said so. 

As the door closed behind the last trusted consultant, Milliardo began to spurt out a lengthy tale of spies, danger, and certain danger. The counselors' eyebrows arching with incredulity at every phrase the young man uttered, even though he was to be the next king, he had yet to gain their confidence and respect. 

"Are you done?" asked the king once his son had taken his first breath of air since his story had begun. 

"Yes." 

Uneasily shifting in their shoes, the people just stared at the young prince, hesitant words suppressed in their minds – would the heir to one of the greatest kingdoms on Earth tell a lie?

**~*~**

Relena bounced about the corridor in her usual jovial manner, her confrontation with Julia forgotten in the excitement of the delegation that had finally arrived this morning. A slight smile adorned the child's face, a whisper of freedom followed the girl wherever she went, for her mother had no more time to look after her that she did to rest a moment. 

However, the beaming smile was bizarrely obliterated from her face as she saw a figure walking down the hall, chestnut hair unusually straight, and brown eyes estranged with coldness. Relena watched in awe, guessing the girl was not much older than eleven winters. 

"Ms. Relena?" asked the brunette girl.

The youngest Peacecraft eyed the girl suspiciously, unsure of her reasons for knowing who and where she was – Relena was always skeptical of anyone that could keep up with her. But her trusting nature took precedence and she smiled, deciding that the girl couldn't be anything but companionable, "Yes, I am Relena Peacecraft." 

The other girl smiled in return, her brown eyes full of the knowledge that Relena had yet to grasp onto, "Good, I was just about ready to give up searching, but you left your sash in the conservatory, so I knew you had to be in the South Wing." 

"What's your name?" 

"My name is Morgen," she answered, a tired contempt coming over her face. Morgen hated her name beyond all others things about herself – the name her father had given her. You see, the slim young girl lived with her mother, and only her mother. She was lonely and yet forever feeling bombarded with company – and not the nicest kind. This was probably the reasoning behind her nearly bi-polar nature, and her need for someone to cling to, for feeling the extremes of adolescence was beginning to weigh down upon her, almost to the point that it was consuming. "By the way, what are you doing here?" 

The blonde mumbled some half-hearted reply, but was surprised when the other girl laughed at her. "What?" she asked questioningly, it was apparent enough that she was very self-conscious of other feelings – not mention what others thought of her. 

"Oh, nothing," she said, a soft chuckle on the tip of her tongue, but her tone changed in an split second, the coldness in her eyes and the bitterness of her words joining to create a display of hate. "Now, go to your room and change, immediately, you're already past late – it's a wonder you're still a princess – if you we're my daughter, I would have disowned you." 

Slight droplets of moisture collected in the young girl's eyes. She had never been told such a thing; the threat of such it was almost too much to bear for her – all her dreams lay in the monarchy, taking that away was like snatching the fantasy of imagination from a child. But Relena did not cry, after all, she was a big girl now; so instead, the tiny girl bent her head to look at the floor and walked quietly into another room. 

How did Morgen go from nice to mean in one instant? It wasn't as if the princess had deserved it, she was only playing. Somehow the girl reminded her of Julia, the scary lady who had taken her measurements. Perhaps they were related in some way – well, they certainly were both intimidating. Relena sighed, wiping her eyes of the last remnants of tears – things were getting weird, creepy weird.

**~*~ **

"You don't believe me, do you?" 

Asked the flaxen haired boy, his usual fair features contorting in anger. Why wouldn't they believe him? He was telling the truth, just as he had been taught to, but then why wouldn't they believe him? 

"Of course we do, son," Said Mr. Peacecraft, a loving smile adorned his quiet face. Though the story may seem farfetched, he trusted his son enough to tell the truth – and if he was lying, well, Milliardo would just have to suffer the consequences. Sooner or later he had to start owning up to his actions. 

The young man looked around the room, his eyes scanning it for a familiar or supporting gaze, but found none. So he was alone on this one. 

Milliardo rushed out of the room – a flurry of voices followed him, but did not pursue. He knew that there was no way that he could accomplish this all single-handedly, no matter how much he might want to. Perhaps, there was someone gullible and naïve enough to actually believe the truth. 

The youth ran down the hall, acknowledging it's protective presence, for there were very few things in the worlds that could overcome walls. These things seemed to close him in, a definite defensive feel enclosed his small body, and probably for once in his life, he was happy not to be boundless. 

While his careful study of the walls, he did not notice his younger sister walking down the same corridor. The tears had dried from her eyes, but her mood was still that of a glum spoiled child, unused to strange and unpredictable nature. However, you couldn't get more impulsive than a nine year old boy running into you. 

"Oww!" she cried angrily, ready to dispute with whomever had dared disturb her sulking session. 

Milliardo stood, unhindered by the light impact of his sibling. "Get up." He said, his voice gruff and impatient, for he had little, if no time for a girl's petty problems. He looked down at her face, ready to cry from his disheartening attitude. The big brother groaned slightly, but offered a sympathetic hand. 

Relena grabbed it tightly and stood, her hands automatically moving to the peach dress that so endearingly draped off her small body. "What?" she asked edgily, hands now smoothing the mass of tangled blonde hair. 

"Have you seen anything strange lately?" 

Relena thought for a second, her mind running a quick check for anything peculiar that had happened. The young girl stroked her chin lightly just as her father did when he had a serious quandary to deliberate. Her older brother grunted, he had always know that she was fond of their father, but to imitate his every move? A feeling deep in his stomach told him that for some reason they would have even more in common when she grew up. 

"I don't think so." She finally decided. 

Milliardo sighed, maybe he had just been hearing things – maybe he was just being silly. But his heart told him something different – his heart told him that the abnormality about the mansion would not stop – that it was only beginning. 

He walked away silently, his mind racing with new questions. _I should talk to Lucrezia; she always knows what's going on._ He thought before he heard his sister call after him. 

"What now?" she asked as her turned, annoyed at her continued presence. 

"I just remembered something." She stated plainly, knowing his curiosity would reel him in, "And I'm not sure I want to tell you." 

Milliardo peered suspiciously at the young girl, whose eyes were alight with mystery. "Really?" he asked, wanting to know for sure if she was telling the truth – that child had a nasty habit of telling the littlest white lies. 

"Really. And I'll only tell you if you let me go with you." She said determinedly. Her brother had become practically allergic to her ever since father had named him Crown Heir to the kingdom. And while Relena happened to be a bit on the clingy side, she missed his company. 

"Okay, but if you tell mother, I'll – I'll do something you won't want me to do." He said, knowing that she was scared to death of what he might do to her if she did not comply with his wishes. 

Relena cocked her head to the side playfully – so he didn't want mother to know where he was going. Maybe it was a secret; maybe it was a deep confidential mission of some sort. "Where are we going?"

"To see Lucrezia – and if you don't keep your mouth clamped shut the whole time we're there, there's no telling how I'll kill you." 

"Right." Said Relena happily. She smiled inwardly, a knowing expression in her azure eyes. It was quite obvious of his liking of the dark-haired girl – so obvious Relena never fathomed how she couldn't know. But those are the ways of love. 

Suddenly, a loud blast could be heard from a while away, it sounds reverberating throughout the entire building. It was quite apparent to both children that fear was playing with its best friend – death.

**A/N**- being the dumb person I am, I started _another_ fic, and so have been putting a lot of my time into it (*stupidstupidstupid*) but have no fear, once I format all this, the last part shall be up! (yea!) I urge you to guess what is going on (some people have quite the power of perception and have already grasped the situation, but you will found out soon enough) Thanx two-million to all the lovely people who reviewed! I really appreciate your comments! ^_^ Loves


End file.
